Not What He Expected
by mynewhobby
Summary: While on surveillance, Hank and his partner, Grace, have to do some quick thinking so they don't get caught. (Rated M just to be safe).


**This is just a little something that I have been playing around with for a while. I realize that Hank loves Marie and this is a little out of character for him, but I thought I would give it shot. There is really no specific timeline where this is supposed to take place, but it is before Hanks promotion.** **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Note: I do not own any of the characters from Breaking Bad, or Chester or Spike.**

* * *

They had been in the dark SUV for the last 4 hours, watching the comings and goings of the house two houses behind them. The smell of fry grease was starting to permeate their clothes and she was starting to feel the urge to pee. Hank liked watching her squirm, knowing that Grace couldn't hold her liquids well. They had worked together on many surveillance operations and he enjoyed having her as a partner. She was pretty new to the game and had that enthusiasm that newcomers had, which he personally never lost. He knew Marie hated when he worked nights, but he loved this part of the job and got a rush whenever he was assigned.

Grace signaled that she saw movement from their target house, after a few hours of nothing, and grabbed the camera to take a few pictures. In doing so, she rocked the SUV and watched as two men emerging from the house spotted the movement from their supposed empty car.

"Shit," she exclaimed, watching as two men cautiously approached their SUV. She shoved some of their gear farther into the back seat and covered it with her jacket. Hank reached for the key in the ignition and she stopped him, grabbing his forearm firmly. "Don't," she said, knowing that if they sped away, the crew working the grow op would know that they were being watched, and all of their work over the last month would have been pointless. They would just set up in another location and surveillance would have to start all over again.

"Undo your pants," Grace quickly thought out loud, while unbuttoning her blouse and pulling the fabric over her sidearm. She then pulled the elastic from her hair.

"What?" Hank asked, watching her mess up her hair while moving closer to him. He did as she asked, trusting her, while wondering what she was thinking.

"I have an idea," she looked over her shoulder and saw them getting closer. "Just follow my lead," she instructed and reached out for his left hand. "I'm sorry, it's nothing personal," she said honestly while looking him in the eye, then placed his hand on her breast, witnessing his eyes widen.

"What the hell?" he whispered loudly, then was silenced by her lips on his. His breath caught and she pressed her body against his, driving him farther into the drivers seat. She brought her hand up to his cheek and barely parted her eyes, seeing the two men only feet behind their bumper, still approaching. The one closest was huge. At least 6'5" and about half that size in girth. The other, the complete opposite, was barely her height and looked as though he had to fight his companion for his leftover food scraps. She closed her eyes again and deepened the kiss, knowing that she would have to play it up if she was going to be convincing.

Hank quickly caught on to what Grace was doing but found it hard to not get caught up in the moment. Her lips were smooth and tasted both salty and sweet from the fries and sweet tea they had earlier. Her hair smelled clean and faintly of some kind of flower, and he felt its softness sweep against his cheek as she shifted over the middle console, raising herself slightly above him. He knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this but he was finding it difficult to distinguish between acting out her plan and the fact that this beautiful woman was kissing him so passionately.

It was hard to deny that Grace was a beautiful woman. Even Marie had shared that observation with him on their Fourth of July barbeque that summer. At 5'8", she made her presence known, and her wavy dark blonde hair gave her the look of the girl next door. It was a useful combination in their field of work. She looked as though she could be trusted, but not to be messed with.

He heard himself moan as he felt her tongue trailing across his bottom lip and he moved his hand from her breast down to her hip, pulling her in closer. That seemed to have caught her off guard, as she softly yelped and squeezed her arm around his shoulder for balance. She breathed in deeply then and pressed her lips more firmly against his, losing herself for a moment, surprised at how good of a kisser he was. After feeling his tongue connecting with hers and the way his breathing paired with his soft moans, she realized that she needed to end this. She gradually pulled away from his mouth and kissed her way across his cheek towards his ear and down to his neck. The back of her head was facing the drivers side door, where she knew the men were now standing. With her hair creating a curtain between them, she was able to pull her mouth free from his neck while making it look like she was still kissing him.

"Listen, I'm going to make my way down to your lap and pretend to start a... job. You open your eyes and spot them and I will act embarrassed. Hopefully we'll just be the couple that got caught fooling around. Ready?" she instructed in a whisper. For effect, she had placed her hand on his inner thigh, not quite touching but approaching his member.

He had his eyes closed and could still feel her body against his own. Her warm breath tickled his neck and he could feel himself growing hard, despite telling himself this was only a ruse.

Grace remained close to him and slowly drew her body down towards his lap. Her muscles clenched when he placed his hands on her neck and pulled her back up to him, pressing his lips against hers. She felt that this kiss was different than the previous. He took his time and explored her mouth tenderly, like it was a real first kiss between a new couple. She felt his warm thumb running across the side of her neck as she felt herself relax into him and want more. She had been attracted to Hank for quite a while, finding his strength and confidence sexy. His hazel eyes, if she caught them in a lingering gaze, made her heart race and think of him inappropriately. Despite feeling that way, she never once thought of acting on it. She knew that he was a happily married man and she would never cross that line. She could never hurt another woman that way. She then felt him pull her closer and suddenly became filled with guilt. Kissing him was something she never planned on doing and she knew that this needed to stop. Grace pulled away from him abruptly, barely and inch away so that the men outside wouldn't see, and watched as Hank slowly opened his eyes, finding lust, then suddenly regret. He stared into her honey brown eyes and saw obvious confusion, before lowering herself to continue with her plan.

Grace reached his lap and shook her head so that her hair completely surrounded her target area. She heard him softly sigh in mock pleasure but could not see him throw his head back to really sell it. After a few drawn out seconds, she realized he wasn't following her instructions.

"Schrader," she hissed.

He relaxed his head to the left and slowly opened his eyes, finding two men standing at his window, watching her in his lap. He jumped slightly and added an "oh shit" to really sell it, bringing their attention to him and allowing her to get up. She covered her face to feign embarrassment and sat back in her seat before she began working on the buttons of her blouse.

Hank gave the Chester and Spike duo a wave and turned on the vehicle. He then rolled down the window half way to speak to the men at his outside

"Evenin'," Hank greeted them, seeing them grinning. He began fastening his pants and belt while the men stared quietly at them both. "Looking for some alone time with my lady, here."

"Couldn't do that at home old man?" they asked, striking a nerve with him at being called old man.

"Don't think the wife would appreciate it," he thought of quickly, giving them a reason to be in parked car.

They laughed and looked farther into the SUV at Grace. "No offence, but how does an old, fat guy like you get a chick like that?"

He looked over at her and found her fixing her hair. They were right. She was beautiful and seeing them together would raise questions with anyone. He turned back to them and cockily explained, "I got a big..." he paused for a second and pulled a playful face before finishing up with "bank account."

The guys laughed and seemed impressed. "How 'bout you move along, old man?" the shorter man suggested, knocking on the drivers door.

"Right," Hank agreed and watched as they walked away from the SUV. They both sighed loudly before Hank shifted into drive and started down the street.

"That was close," Grace admitted. "I'm sorry if I made you feel," she was interrupted before she could say uncomfortable.

"It's okay. In our report, let's just say we were pretending to look at a map and arguing about directions when they came up. They just told us to move on. We weren't made," he suggested assertively.

She nodded in agreement, not wanting to explain in detail what just happened. Grace wasn't really sure how to even explain it to herself. As they continued to drive in silence, she looked over at Hank and watched as his elbow rested against the door and his fingers ran across his lips. She thought of what had just happened between them and felt relief at not being found out, as well as overwhelmed with guilt. Mostly, she realized, because she wanted it to happen again.


End file.
